Bellatrix Riddle
by CossetteLune
Summary: Just a short reflection on a certain death that got me really depressed in DH.  DH SPOILERS!


-1Bellatrix's death was so fast and un-noted, no one cared. But really people did care JKR just didn't write about the right people. So this is Narcissa during and after her sisters death. Which was one of the saddest deaths in the entire series! **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then why would Bella be dead?!**

* * *

_Bellatrix Riddle_

_By: Hakusonlygirl_

The flash of light hit Bellatrix so fast as soon as she figured out what was going on it was too late. Her body fell slowly and hit the floor with a soft thud. Narcissa closed her eyes not wanting to see her sisters dead body. A single tear escaped her eye as Lucius gently put an arm around his wife in comfort. The dark lord screamed and tried to get revenge while Rodolphus ran to his wife's side, as if he could save her even though she was already gone. It all happened so fast, yet it took an eternity for it all to end. There were some faint cheering in the background, but to the sister, husband, and her lord there was complete silence the second she stopped breathing, the room was spinning and they had all lost one of the most important people in the world to them, then as quickly as she died the Potter boy was there, fighting the dark lord. He, the dark lord, hadn't had time to think about his beloved Bella for long before he would join her.

With the death of her lord, Narcissa was happy, she finally had revenge for him hurting her only son, and her sister would be happy with him for the rest of eternity. She sunk into Lucius's arms and he kissed her hair, it'd all be okay now, Bella would be happier now anyway. If she had seen the death of her lord, she would have lost her mind and who knows what would have happened. It was all over. Narcissa could spend the rest of her life not worrying about what she, or her family were going to be put up to next. She knew her family would escape going to Azkaban with some of Harry's help, she had, after all, saved his life, and had essentially been the reason behind Voldemort death. She turned to see her sisters body, knowing she would never hear anyone calling her _Cissy_ again was bittersweet, as much as she hated that nickname, she'd put up with it if it meant her sisters being alive. Narcissa did care for her sister, a lot. Even though Bellatrix probably didn't care in turn. But Narcissa loved her family, all her family. She saw Rodolphus, tears streaming down his cheeks, he always loved his wife, with all his heart, secretly hating the dark lord for stealing away his Bella. He was lifting up his wife's dead body he walked over to the dark lord then placed Bella beside him, knowing that's what she would have wanted. Before long Aurors were showing up everywhere, making sure to get all the death eaters wands and watching them carefully, and as Narcissa expected, her family was spared, although Rodolphus was not. As he was taken away his eyes full of tears, he finally took his eyes off of Bellatrix, to meet Narcissa's she heard him shout something like, give her a proper grave, and something to do with the name Riddle. It wasn't to hard to figure out what he wanted. She nodded her head slightly in understanding, the last she saw of her brother-in-law was him quickly placing one last soft kiss on his wife's forehead then being dragged away by a group of aurors. Once the majority of Voldemort's followers were gone there was an awkward kind of silence through Hogwarts, no one knew if they should be happy for the fall of Voldemort of if they should be grieving over the loss of there loved ones, many people were looking around for there friends and family, the Malfoy's were all sitting together not knowing if they should leave or not. After a while Narcissa decided that she should get out, she stood slowly, still holding her husbands hand tight in one hand, her sons in the other. She silently made her way over to her sisters body and without words asked Lucius to pick her up and get away from Hogwarts.

Once back at the Malfoy Manor Lucius lay Bella on a bed to go and make a grave for her. Narcissa watched her husband fondly, he never liked Bellatrix at all. But he obviously understood how much she meant to Narcissa, when he was done he went over to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucius. "I love you. And thank you, for understanding."

"No problem." Lucius went inside to get his sister-in-laws body then brought her outside and put her in the grave, slowly covering it up afterwards. Narcissa found an old rock that was fairly large and flat. She engraved into it with her wand:

Bellatrix Riddle  
1951 - 1998

The Dark Lords, closest, most loyal, and most loved follower.

Narcissa smiled at it slightly, thinking of how happy her sister would be to see her name followed by Riddle, and knowing that Rodolphus would be pleased to know that she had done exactly what he wanted, she placed she stone on the grave, took Lucius hand and smiled up at him.

"I'm so glad that you and Draco are still here. And Bella's better, happier now, then she would have been locked up in Azkaban the rest of her life." She kissed her husband again and walked inside her house where her son would safely be, as he would be for as long as the dark lord was gone.

* * *

Please R&R, hoped you enjoyed it, didn't spend too much time on it, just got bored and wrote what came to my head. Opinions wanted! RIP Bellatrix Lestrange! 


End file.
